Lily Potter and the Next Generation
by Weasleyfan95
Summary: This is the next generation at Hogwarts from Lily Luna Potter's point of view
1. Chapter 1:Happy Birthday Lily

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Lily

All my life I have been known as the littlest potter, James and Albus's little sister, or the boy who lived's daughter. And I have been known as that for as long as I can remember, I've never been just Lily. I know they are my family, and I love being a Potter and I also love what my father did to help the world, but I really wish people would stop putting labels on me. People expect me to be a Gryffindor, and be like everyone else in my family, a great wizard, or a great witch in my case. I don't have a problem with being a great witch, but I wish people wouldn't compare me to my brothers or my parents. I wish that they didn't expect so much out of me.

"Lily Luna Potter!" I heard my mother call my name.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I walked down the stairs.

"Mum?" I looked for her as I entered the living room, but there were no answer. It seemed as my family has all disappeared. Then I saw a little note.

"Lily, if you read this note you should surely know the living room is not the place to go." There was no signature but by the writing and the tone, I knew it was my brother Albus. I ventured into the next room and then the next, until finally I entered the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" I heard people shout. I looked around to see my entire family there. My parents, my brothers James and Albus along with Teddy, My aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron with my two cousins Rose and Hugo were there. Grandmum and grandpa weasley, even Uncle George and Aunt Angelina were there with two of my other cousins Fred and Roxanne. Uncle Percy and Uncle Bill couldn't come. I like Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, and they will be missed, but I could live without boring Uncle Percy and the very much annoying Aunt Andria. And their kids, two of my other cousins are the female version of Fred and George, and I really could live without their pranks.

"Oh my, thank you everyone." I managed to say.

"Lily open this first." My mum said as she handed me an envelope and I opened it right away. I read it thoroughly.

Dear Miss. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students shall be required to report to the chamber of reception upon arrival, the dates which shall be duly advised. Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached here with. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Professor McGonagall"

"I got my letter! I'm going to Hogwarts!" I screamed as I hugged my mother. I continued opening my gifts. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron got me a book of different spells and Aunt Hermione gave me two books that were on my list for school.

"Thank you." I said to them as I hugged them both. I opened James and Albus's gifts, which I found very surprising.

"Guys you are giving me the cloak and the map?" I asked curiously.

"It's tradition that when you turn eleven, you get both and now you get to keep them." I hugged them both. I continued to open my gifts, Rose gave me a book, another book on my list, and Hugo got me some candy. Uncle George on the other hand got me a bunch of things from his shop. Pucking Pestals, love potions, loads of prank stuff. And Aunt Angelina gave me a necklace.

"Thank you everyone" I said afterward.

"That's not it Lilykins." My dad said. I looked at him and my mum in shock. My dad walked outside, and a few seconds later he came back with a huge package. I opened it up at once. I stared at it in complete shock, too happy to say a word. It was a broomstick, but it was the best broomstick of my generation The Firebolt 364.

"Mum, dad, thank you so much!" I said happily as I hugged them both.

"You're welcome Lily. " My parents said. The party continued on after that.

"Okay it is time for the annual Potter, Weasley quiddich match." My mum said. "Since it is Lily's birthday she is captain of one team, she can choose her position and can choose the other captain." My mum continued.

"Okay James you are the other captain, I will beat you this time." I said to my older brother.

"Not in this life time little sis." He said

"Okay Lils, you choose a person first, and then James, then it's back to you." My dad said.

"Uncle George." I called my Uncle over to my side.

"Dad you're on my team." James said.

"Mum!" I shouted her over to my side.

"Rose!" James called over my cousin.

Teddy!" I called over

"Hugo!" James called.

"Uncle Ron!" I called to my other Uncle.

"Aunt Angelina!" James shouted.

"Albus!" I shouted over to my other brother.

"Grandpa Weasley" my brother shouted.

"Fred!" I shouted.

"Roxanne!" my brother finished. The teams were ready. The game was about the start, i got into a circle with my teammates.

"Alright guys, I'm seeker, Uncle George and Fred you two are beaters, Uncle Ron you are keeper, and mum, Teddy and Albus you guys are chasers. Now let's beat James's team." I said to my team. We rode our brooms to the sky, about a minute later James's team was in the sky as well. I looked at my brother's team. Rose, Aunt Angelina and Roxanne were chasers. Grandpa Weasley was keeper, Hugo and James were beaters, and my dad was seeker. This was gonna be a real interesting game.

The game started and as soon as it did it got intense. I was determined to defeat my brother, and so far there were no points on the board. I just float and stay out of the way until I see the snitch. Uncle George and Cousin Fred were great beaters, and Fred was actually a beater for the Gryffindor team, with them we could beat James easily. I saw the snitch and I chased it. A bludger was sent straight towards me, but I dodged it. Fred hit the bludger towards my brother James.

"Nice hit Fred." I heard my Uncle George say to his son. Fred hit another bludger, but accidentally hit it in the wrong direction. George was hit, and fell to the ground face first. I say that was good timing, because I had just caught the snitch and won my first quiddich match against my brother.

We all ran towards Uncle George at an instant. He was lying face down on the ground. Fred ran towards him.

"Dad are you okay? I'm real sorry. My aim was off" he said apologetically. We heard sobs coming from Uncle George, the bludger must of hit him hard.

"Are you okay George?" My Uncle Ron asked.

"Are you hurt from the bludger?" asked Rosie.

"No I'm fine." Uncle George said as he sat up facing us.

"Then why are you crying?" Hugo asked.

"Sit around kids and let Uncle Georgie tell you a little story." He told all of us, we all sat around ready to listen.

"Many years ago, I had a brother, not just a brother but a twin, an older twin but still identical. His name was Fred. We pulled pranks with each other and we did everything together. We even started Weasley Wizard Wheezes together. We played quiddich together too, as beaters. "

"What happened to him?" Hugo asked.

"Well, in the battle of Hogwarts where Harry over here beat that snake face guy Voldemort. Well my twin Fred died in the battle, but he died fighting, and also he died laughing. And son, you look and act just like him, and you are one hell of a beater and no one since my twin has been able to knock me off my broom." Uncle George finished his story. Although there were some sad moments, the party continued. We had cake that my Grandmum weasley and my mum made, and then everyone left. I put my presents away and then I reread my Hogwarts letter. It felt good to be eleven.


	2. Chapter 2: The train and the sorting

The train and the sorting

"LILY!" Screamed a voice waking me up out of my deep sleep. "Unless you want to miss the train to Hogwarts I suggest you get up now" Screamed the voice that I now know to be my annoying brother James.

"Alright, alright I am up." I told him. I got up, I showered and then I dressed. Last night I picked my favorite muggle outfit to wear to kings cross station. It was a simple red shirt with a black vest and shorts with a red bow in my hair. When I was done, I went down stairs.

"James you don't have to yell at me to get up you know you could always wake me up in an nicer way."

"Na I rather not, it is fun to annoy you."

"James don't be mean to your sister." Said my mum as she cooked in the kitchen, "now come eat before we leave." We all ran to the table and ate our food.

"Dad can you get my trunk from upstairs for me it's too heavy for me to carry."

"Yea or course sweetie." My dad Harry Potter said as he left the kitchen to go upstairs. We all got ready and put our things into the car and drove to kings cross. When we came to the platforms 9 and 10 James and Albus went in first, then Dad, then me and mum. It was time to board the train. We then came across Rose and Hugo and my aunt and uncle. Hugo was staring Hogwarts with me this year as well. We all boarded the train and it was time to go off to Hogwarts.

-On the train-

James, Albus and Rose all being older than us wanted to sit with their friends in their compartments. So James and Albus went off into the Gryffindor section as Rose went off into the Ravenclaw section.

"So Hugo where do you think you will end up in?

"Definitely not Ravenclaw." He said, and we both laughed.

"Knock, knock." There was someone at the door. "Mind if I join you, everywhere else is full."

"Yea sure, sit down." Said Hugo, always being the friendly one. I was the shy one.

"I'm Hugo Weasley and you are?" Hugo asked.

"Scorpious Malfoy, and who is your friend here.?" I looked up at the kid, he had short blond hair, and crystal blue eyes.

"I'm Lily, Lily Potter." I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you both." He said. We talked all the way to Hogwarts, we even bought sweets when the cart came, but the train ride ended as we were all ready and eager to be sorted.

"First years over here!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Hagrid!" Hugo and I screamed and hugged him." He then headed us towards the boats and we all saw Hogwarts , it was so beautiful. We walked in and we waited.

"Hello, my name is Professor Longbottom, welcome to Hogwarts. There are four houses here, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Slytherin. These houses are like your family, for triumphs earn you points as rule breaking loses them. At the end of the year we add them up and whoever has the most wins the hose cup. You can now enter the great hall" Professor Longbottom said as he led us inside.

As we entered the huge room I looked at the tables. I spotted Rose with her red hair at the Ravenclaw table, then James and Albus at the Gryffindor table. It was time for the sorting. The sorting hat sang its song as it usually did and everyone cheered and clapped for it. People were starting to be called up. I didn't pay attention for most of it. I heard the first three went to Gryffindor and then a few went to Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff, then two went to Slytherin. It was then our new friend Scorpious's turn, the hat didn't take too long and it sorted him into Slytherin. It was soon Hugo's turn, I listened in. The hat did not take long for him either as it sorted him into Gryffindor. It was then my turn. I walked up and the hat was put on my head, I couldn't see as the hat was bigger than I was.

"Hmm, difficult. I see that you are not as brave as your brothers but instead loyal and have good intensions. I also see that you have an ambition and a determination to prove that you are more than Harry Potter's daughter. I see where you belong and its. SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled. The hat was taken off of me and I looked at my brothers and Hugo, then at Rose, they all looked stunned. A Potter in Slytherin, it could not be. But it was. I Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, sister of James and Albus Potter was in Slytherin.


End file.
